The Milky Way Saga
by Yume Tenshi2
Summary: Milky Way, a mystery in herself. Ranma and others have wondered how she can sneak up on them, Ranma especially. Who is Milky Way? Why does she favor attacking people for the fun of it? And why is Ranma unconscious on the floor?
1. Introducing Milky, the Wonder Kitty

+Hi! I finally got the first chapter of The Milky Way Saga written! I'm so **_HAPPY_**! Anywho. This story may be a little bit of a spoiler to my other story Destiny, but you don't have to read Destiny to understand any of this. This is just pure fun humor! Um… well I hope you enjoy it and please review! No flames, thank you! Enjoy! ^.^ +

+**_Disclaimer_**_: I do **NOT** own any of the Ranma ½ characters but I do own Saotome Okashi, Milky Way and Tiger. Actually, I **REALLY** own Milky Way and Tiger! They are my two kitties! *Hugs them. Milky hisses and Tiger purrs: Both struggle to get away* So you can't steal them!! _XP +

Chapter One ~ Introducing Milky, the Wonder Kitty

"Meow."

Ranma looked around, terrified. _Where is it? WHERE IS IT? I heard it. I'm not imagining things. It was a clear and terrifying MEOW!_

Milky snickered as she observed her prey nervously looking around. Oh, how she enjoyed torturing the young Saotome Ranma. How she loved to start the day with saying, _Good morning Ranma! And how did you sleep? _All she had to do is walk into the room and he would freak. Oh, the power of being a cat.

She carefully crawled over to a potted plant that was placed so nicely behind Ranma. Sweat beaded down her prey's face and neck, the smell of fear burned fiercely in the air. She grinned as she took in a breath. _He knows I'm here._ Her butt began to wiggle as she began the final countdown to jump. _Now! _Ranma turned around just in time to get a mouthful of cat fur. Her arms wrapped around his head, her claws digging into the back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT OFFFFFF!!"

She chuckled as he ran in many different directions, not realizing where he was going. She saw the wall and quickly jumped off as he came to a slamming halt. He slid to the floor, unconscious.

Milky walked off into the other room. _Torturing Ranma sure builds up an appetite._ _That damn Yume girl better of gave me food. Or Okashi. I'll give them a good morning greeting also. Though, theirs WON'T be as nice as Ranma's._ She growled when she rounded the corner._ Damn them…_She turned around and headed upstairs.

~ ~ ~

Tenshi Yume was sleeping peacefully in her room, snoring quietly. Her door was shut tight and locked, keeping any unwanted visitors out. Her alarm clock neared the appropriate time before it yowled at her to wake up, but it was beaten, yet again, by a scream next door. Yume woke with a start, looking around in a daze. She hated waking up like that. Another scream lifted out of the room next door followed by a "MEROOWW!!"

Yume glared at the wall. _Damn you Milky._ She got up and ran to the door. Quickly, she unlocked it and opened it. As she stepped outside and looked to her left, she saw a fleeting ball of fur. She looked back into her room as she heard Tiger jump from the bed. He stretched and yawned as he continued to walk out to Yume. He sat down by her feet and looked up at her. _What did she do now?_

"Attacked Okashi and maybe Ryoga if he's home." Tiger nodded and looked over to the door. Yume looked down at him. "Do you want to go in first?" Tiger looked back up at her and shook his head. "I didn't think so."

She walked over to the slightly opened door. Her hand extended to push it when it flung open by an angered force on the other side.

"WHERE IS IT!?"

"ACK!" Yume screamed as she jumped back. Tiger ran back into the room, terrified.

Okashi glared around with anger, searching for the beast that woke her. Scratches littered her face and arms. "WHERE IS IT? I'm gonna kill it! KILL!"

Yume chuckled, "I told you to lock your damn door or at least keep it shut." Okashi glared at her.

"Shut up."

"Come on, go get cleaned up and I'll go make us some breakfast."

Okashi nodded, the anger slightly fading at the mention of food. She walked away mumbling something about a damn cat and the many ways to kill it. Yume shook her head and looked over to her door. Tiger peeked his head out.

"Come on you, let's go get some food."

"Meow!" He trotted after her as they made their way over to the stairs.

~ ~ ~

            Ryoga looked up at the house and sighed happily. _Finally! I'm home!_ He walked up to the door, unlocking it with his key and opening it. A usually sight laid before him and he chuckled. _Poor Ranma._

            Ranma laid flat on his back, pure terror plastered to his face. Ryoga walked over to the figure. He placed his pack down on the floor and opened it, searching. He pulled out a bottle of water and opened it. Slowly he poured it onto Ranma's face.

            "Eck… eh! That's cold! S-stop it!" The red-haired girl sputtered. The water stopped. She looked up while coughing. "Ryoga?"

            He smiled. "Morning Ranma. Get another 'hug'?"

            She growled. "Shut up." She sat up, rubbing the back of her head. She could feel the scab that formed over the wound that Milky's claws had made. "Damn that cat! She actually cut me today!"

            Ryoga snickered. He knew the cat enjoyed going after Ranma. It was her form of entertainment. Ranma-Chan began wiping away the water from her face. "I hate the stupid animal. I can't wait 'til it keels over and DIES!"

            "Now, Ranma. That isn't nice. What would Yume say if she heard you?" He glanced at the stairs as he saw Tiger run down them. He knew she wouldn't be to far behind.

            "I don't care. I'll kill it myself if I hafta. The damn thing is a nuisance and deserves to be put down."

            "Really now Ranma-_Chan_?"

            She froze in place, glaring at Ryoga. He grinned back at her. "Good morning, Yume-san."

            "Welcome home Ryoga-kun." Her attention went back to Ranma-Chan. "So you're planning to kill my cat, Ranma-Chan? Do you _want_ me to restrict the hot water again?"

            She turned around to face Yume. "Of coarse not. It's just an annoyin' little animal and I'm just mad at it right now. I would _never_ kill it!"

            Yume stared at her. "You better not. Or I won't just restrict any hot water. Well, anyways. Go get cleaned up. I'm going to go prepare breakfast."

            The two nodded and walked away. Yume looked down at Tiger. "Come on. Let's go feed her before she tries to kill one of them again."

            Tiger nodded and trotted off to the kitchen, Yume not to far behind. 

+Welp, that's it for now! I hope you liked it! Please review! I wanna know what you think of it. No flames please. Thanks!!+

-Yume Tenshi-


	2. Tiger's Trick

+Wahaha! I have finally finished chapter two! I like this chapter. It has a lot of humor. I hope you find it as funny as I did. Please Read and Review! Thanks! ^_^+

+**_Disclaimer_**_: I do **NOT** own any of the Ranma ½ characters but I do own Saotome Okashi, Milky Way and Tiger. Actually, I **REALLY** own Milky Way and Tiger! They are my two kitties! *Hugs them. Milky hisses and Tiger purrs: Both struggle to get away* So, you can't steal them!! XP Oh. You can't take Okashi either without my permission._+

Chapter Two ~ Tiger's Trick

            Milky sat at her dish, glaring at Tiger as he walked over to his. He paused for a moment and looked at her, debating weather to attack her or leave her alone today. They stared at each other as Yume grabbed the two dishes, shaking her head.

            "Don't start you two." Tiger snorted and Milky hissed. "I mean it, or no food for either of you!" They both glared at her, hating the fact she had control over the food. The sound of a can opening lightened their glare and they were soon under her feet, purring and demanding. "Go away. You're gonna make me step on you. Get. NOW! Milky… Tiger… away. Damn you independent cats! ACK! MOVE! Lemme put it down, will ya? God…"

            It was nothing unusual in the house of Tenshi Yume. She stood up and watched them eat, casually glaring at each other every now and than. She shook her head and walked away, preparing herself for the task of breakfast. She pulled out everything that was needed and preceded with the process.

~ ~ ~

            Ranma glared at Ryoga angrily. "What?"

            "You know what!"

            "No I don't," Ryoga answered. Ranma's eyes narrowed.

"You knew she was there and yet you allowed me to diss her stupid cat." A grin formed at the corner of Ryoga's mouth, uncovering one of his fangs.

            "You think so?"

            "Yes!"

            "Why would I do that?"

            "To watch me suffer."

            "Me? Never! I would _never_ enjoy watching _you_ suffer, Ranma-_Chan_."

            "Don't call me that," Ranma growled.

            "Call you what? Ranma-Chan?"

            "I'm warning you Hibiki." The grin widened on his face. _Ranma really isn't in a good mood. Hehe._

            "Oh… poor wittle Ranma-Chan. Beaten up by the big, bad kitty." Ranma's glare was now upgraded to a death glare. Ryoga laughed. "Cheer up Ranma. Yume's cooking! She makes good waffles." The glare subsided a little.

            "True. They are good…" Ryoga smiled and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Ranma to think about waffles.

~ ~ ~

Okashi growled as she cleaned out the scratches with hydrogen peroxide. "Stupid god damn ass cat… OW! DAMN CUT!" She whipped out the antiseptic cream and band aids and proceeded to apply the said products to the deeper cuts. "I hate that stupid animal…OW! GOD DAMN IT!"

~ ~ ~

            Yume looked up as Ryoga walked into the kitchen. "Morning Ryo-Kun. Waffles?"

            "Morning Yume-San. OF COARSE!" She grinned. _He loves these waffles._ He smiled as she brought a plate over to him. "Thank you."

            "No problem," she replied, going back to the stove. "Where did you go this time?"

            "I'm really not sure."

            "Any souvenirs?" He shook his head. "Damn."

            "Sorry."

            "It's not a problem. Oh, you're girlfriend isn't in the best of moods this morning."

            "Milky attack her again?"

            "Of coarse. You got to teach her to keep that damn door closed." He nodded.

            "Yeah, I know. Ack! Oh… hello!"

            Yume looked over to see Tiger in Ryoga's lap. She smiled, "I'm glad one of them likes you guys." Ryoga nodded as he happily pet the feline.

            "Me too." Tiger purred contently.

            "Be careful, though. He has tricks of his own." Ryoga looked up at her.

            "Really? Are they… like Milky's?" Yume shook her head.

            "No. They're worse." Ryoga's eyes widened.

            "Worse?" She nodded.

            "Yup. Worse."

            "How so?"

            "Watch." Yume walked over and placed a plate of bacon down on the table. She gave Ryoga a couple pieces and than walked away. Ryoga looked at her with a confused and somewhat disgusted look on his face, not noticing that the cat's ears had perked up and the nose was sniffing viciously.

            "What am I supposed to be watching and _why_ did you give me bacon?!" She pointed at Tiger.

            "Watch him." Ryoga looked down in time to see Tiger leap from his lap and onto the table. As quickly as that happened, the cat grabbed both pieces of bacon and took off. Ryoga blinked as Yume laughed. "See. I told you it was worse. Nothing could be as bad as food being stolen." Ryoga chuckled and nodded.

            "You're right." He continued eating his waffles as Okashi walked in, slightly confused.

            "Why did I just see a cat run by with a mouthful of bacon?" Yume looked up at her.

            "I had to show Ryoga Tiger's trick. He steals food. A far worse trick than what Milky could ever pull off." Okashi nodded.

            "Yeah it is. OH! FOOD!" She bounded happily over to the table and sat down. A plate of waffles appeared in front of her. "Thank you, Yume-san!" Yume smiled.

            "No problem!" Okashi dug in happily. She looked at Ryoga as she reached for some bacon.

            "Sorry Ryoga-Kun." He just nodded, avoiding looking at her as she ate it. Ranma's head poked in, carefully looking around for any cats.

            "Come on in Ranma. They left awhile ago." He nodded, walked over to the table and sat down. A plate of waffles appeared in front of him and he was soon inhaling them.

+Chapter two is now finished! I so happy! ^_^ Now I'm off to write for my other stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you thought of it. No flames please. Thanks! ^_^+

-Yume Tenshi-


	3. BG info 4 Keds999 & Joe & ne1 else

Background on The Milky Way Saga

Since I put the 2nd chapter up, I've received a few questions, mostly on the background of the story, which is understandable since you guys can't read my head. I'm sorry that I didn't do this before hand, I hadn't originally planned on posting this story so my friends and I knew the background.

Before I start explaining anything, I do respect others opinions as where I wish others will respect mine. Clear Shadow, thanks for your comments but Keds999 and Joe have a right to question the story. Keds999, flames are far from different than what you two wrote. Flames are inconsiderate opinions directed at the other and story. For example: THAT SUCKED. As for your review, I view it as a concerned and slightly confused reader.

All right, now lets get on with the answers to your questions.

Ok, lets start with Okashi. I know Ryoga ends up with Akari at the end of the Manga, but I don't really like her. I don't know enough about her so I'm not going to fully out say I hate her but I don't favor her. So, I have created Okashi for him instead. Okashi is Ranma's cousin. She does not have a curse. Akari doesn't exist in any of my stories… well, I think. I don't really remember now that I think about it. Well, I know she doesn't exist in Destiny, The Milky Way Saga, Best Friends, and A Remorseful Eternity. But Okashi doesn't show up in many either. She only shows up in The Milky Way Saga and Destiny. If I write a sequel to Destiny than she'll show up in that too.

Now for the next question; why is Ranma and Ryoga together? Well, I really don't understand what the question means. I wouldn't say they were _together_. Do you mean why are they in the same house and _not_ killing each other? Well that is because I believe they are best friends. In all honesty, I could twist their relationship in so many ways it's not even funny. The only reason they "hate" each other in the Manga/Anime is because 1. Ryoga has an honor thing going on since Ranma "ran away" from their fight. 2. Ryoga followed and got pushed into the spring. Now that I can see why he would dislike Ranma. 3. They are fighting over the same girl! Think about it. I know two girls going after one guy can get pretty nasty, I don't see why some guys aren't the same? Plus, you have to look at it in the perspective of the creator. She is a woman.

Next question; why are Ranma and Ryoga in a house with two random girls with two cats? Well, if you didn't notice the name of the other random girl, it was Yume Tenshi. If you notice the name of the author, which is me, my pen name is Yume Tenshi. Is it clicking yet? I am the other random girl. I already explained to you who Okashi is. And as I've explained in the disclaimer, the cats are mine.

The story is pretty much this:

Ryoga and Ranma are living at my house, where I house two tabby colored cats. In the first chapter I said it contains spoilers to Destiny but you didn't need to read Destiny to understand it. You still don't need to read it but you can if you want to learn more about Okashi. Ranma is living there on his OWN free will and Akane will be there someday, if I feel like adding her in. The cats at first did not bother him, they don't like new people and try and stay away from them. Though, Milky will say hi and ask for food. She did do this one-day and Ranma showed fear. So now she tortures him.

Yes, I do know it's not nice to pick on someone's phobia, but there is a reason to it. As we all know when Ranma is challenged he doesn't back down from it. I know it doesn't seem that way right now but he is trying to beat the cat at her own game. As you can tell, it's hard because she is a cat and he has his phobia. I can understand how it is horrible but I believe anyone can go against their fears, especially if they have the will. So in a way, Milky is trying to help him get over it. I know it sounds impossible but I've been watching Animal Planet and they have this new show called "Total Fear" and it's where these people that have extreme animal phobias try and get over their fear. I guess I'm trying to base it off that right now.

And Yume, Okashi and Ryoga aren't out to torture Ranma. Only Milky is. You will see that they try and stop the animal from torturing him.

So, hopefully this helps you. Sorry if it didn't.

-Yume Tenshi-


End file.
